The present invention concerns nets intended to be used as thermal screens and having light reflecting properties. Such screens will be referred to herein as "light reflecting screens".
Light reflecting screens are routinely used for various purposes, the most common one being in partial shading of areas. For example, in greenhouses it is at times desired to allow only part of the solar radiation to penetrate the greenhouse in order to avoid access solar radiation which may damage the plants. It is a common practice to use light reflecting screens therefor which allow only partial penetration of the solar light. However, such screens can absorb also some of the solar light and emit heat and in order to reduce this heating effect, such screens, which were typically woven nets, were partially supplemented with light reflecting bands, usually made of aluminum foil. However, in view of the very low tensile resistance of aluminum foils, such fibers can constitute only a small portion of the material in the screens.
A screen which is resistant to tears on the one hand and has very good light reflecting properties on the other hand is very much desired and it is the object of the present invention to provide same.